Great Grundeni Wiki nnnncncncncncncnc
Welcome to the Great Grundeni Wiki Page - watch the movie.Brought to you by USLA/USR chicken grunden lol xd. Pictures by Xander Bingham and grundeni himself Welcome the the Grundeni Corporation. We are the greatest company needed on the planet. The Life of a Legend Grundeni was born on Jan. 13, 2003. Grundeni rose to fame last year in May. There is a movie about his amazing life. Nicknames including Papa Grun, Grundeni, Mr. President Doctor Grunden, Sr. Archduke of Cheese-Itz, Duke of Cookies, Archbishop of USLA, and Lord Luncheon. He founded USLA after the evil tyrant Byran"bAD mAN" Lewis took control of the table after the Great Grundeni Wars in (2013-2013)and (2014-2016) where we lost our greatest general, Vander Von Vinghom, in a great and bloody battle. Four of the five founding members fought in these wars for freedom. They all got medals for their service. Grundeni got the Medal of Awesomeness. Brayden got The Medal of Creativity. Vander got a Green Trigger for heroic actions in battle.Jack helped get supplies to them on the battle. Grundeni lost his best friend Donnie Peachseed. Grundeni also lost his pet Canadian goose, who would carry messages around to people, named Drake. Bradyon The founding members of USLA were Grundeni, Trystan"B5"Benton, Jack ''Front Man" Foreman, and Brayden"Slim Jim''Lind. Grundeni was the president of the USLA (United States of Lunch table Association) until he lost the 2017 election to president, Brayden"Slim Jim" Lind. After that, a New Era began when Grundeni won his second term by a landslide. Over the the USLA has only got three allies: USR,South Wakanda,and USA. The tyrant Bryan Lewis has escaped his slavery from the USLA, any information on his whereabouts can be sent to USLA’s number ((217) 6969-6969) or on our Tweeter @BestHippieHater.The location of the USLA is in the northeast corner of the vast lunchroom contient. Please come and visit if you are in the zone. Here a link to national anthem of the USLA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUAUdG8QhSc Currently, Grundeni resides in the Grundeni cave in an undisclosed location. However, every 3 years he has been know to come out of his cave to feed on Mt.Dew Ice and strawberry shortcake bars. He currently has one sidekick, The Great Kempini, who is currently working for the FBI until Grundens next mission. Life of Dr. White Dr. .White was born on Halloween 2004.He is father was Quinton White. His mother was named Ava White. He went to Berkeley in California for college and got a chemistry degree. On his fourth year of his school, war broke out so he had to go fight. He enlisted in the army. In the second year of fighting his platoon got captured and taken to a POW camp. Dr.White stayed there for the rest of the war. As soon as, He got out he went to meet the president about science. But , his plan was turned to make a super strong glue for the army. Instead of that, he turned to evil. Three months after the meeting, he found the perfect hero to mess with, grundeni. So, he set up his lair and asked his brother to help him work on his evil plan. Peter was recently killed in a containment car on the way to a maximum security prison. The body was supposedly destroyed by the fire and was never found. Prometheus White: The Cool White Bro. Prometheus White was born two years prior to the crucifiction of christ. He is ancient, mysterious, handsome, and evil. Scientist still don't know how it is possible that he is blood related to Dr. White, but he is. He is also known as Peter's sworn protector. He was dormant at a government operated location, until Halloween 2018. He broke out of the phacility Michael Myers style and went straight for Dr. White. once he reached him he never left his side protected him from injury for the rest of his life. Although on record Grundeni killed Dr. White in battle the whereabouts of Prometheus are known. Conspiracies say that Prometheus may have protected him and helped him escape custody. There are no known photographs of Prometheus. The life of Kemper Koslofski, The Great Kempini Kemper was born in ancient China in 200 B.C. he got Frozen in the Great Wall Of China as a child. He broke out the wall in 1946 when china became communist. He traveled the world and the seven seas meeting Cool People. The only place he hasn't been is London. No one likes London, its ruled by a frail old lady. Then he was adopted by couple named Joseph and Rita. They taught him to act like a normal person. One day he was running by a scuffle and discovered the great grundeni. He was tired of traveling the world, so he became Grunden's sidekick. Currently he is on a solo mission, he is in the computer trying to find Hillary's deleted emails. Kempini has a wife and two sons named Kolby and Gibson" Gibby". Kemper went to college to become a artist at Pentaville Community College. Tall Boi: A Nui (Giant) Tall Boi is called Nui or a giant. Nuis live in large groups in the woods. They also hate drawfs and humans. Tall boi fought with the Neo-Bryans in the Great Grundeni wars. Tall boi lost ,though, so he was kicked out of the Nui group. He vowed revegage on Grundeni. .Quinton White: The Father of Evil Quinton White was born in 1972 in Pentaville, Virginia, as a child he was not liked and had no friends. But he was good at building computers so that got him scholarship. However When he grew up he went to Harvard for 6 years. At Harvard he met his only friend and wife,Ava. Ava went college to become a lawyer. After he graduated he went to California to work at Pixar but Steve Jobs thought he would be better at Apple,so he convinced the Company Chairman of Apple Mike Markkula to hire him in 1999. It is highly rumored that Quinton white invented the Iphone and pitched it to Steve Wozniak, then Steve Jobs stole it from Wozniak, it is said Jobs payed Quinton a large sum of money to keep his mouth shut. no one knows for sure. Sadly, after this Quinton was fired from Apple because Steve Jobs didn't like him. Luckly, he had a family made up of him,Ava,Prometheus,and Peter. Now Quinton seeks revenge for his dead son, Peter. War Time USLA ''" War does not determine whose right-only who is left"-''Bertrand Russell. Many of the men at that time had fought the Neo-Bryans including Grundeni, Bradyon Lind,and Vander von Vigham. Those couldn't like Trystan because of his foot Help by grow of supplies such as food.Jack was the main supplier of food and weapons. to their division. Living conditions were horrible in the trenches. Rats the size of farm cats ran around the trenches. If you did not get bit by one there was more to worry about. Trenches were prone to flooding which led to foot fungi and trenches foot. The division that Grundeni and Bradyon fought in the 345 Division of "the Fletcher Fighters". Gas Clouds were common sights in the battlefield. On the home front, those who did not fight had to suffer, too.The Neo-Bryans attacked farms, weapons factories,grocery stores, and homes. This lead to many fleeing the country to safe neutral bordering countries but most stayed.Refugee crisis in neighboring countries like Canada and USA. Those who had weapons armed others and they fought on the home front. Most land that was taking gained after many rebellions. Battlefields after the fight were left with little suitable land.Many soldiers came home to their home and farms missing like Grundeni.Families were either missing or dead or both.Most people had to move into the woods to avoid capture.Bradyon and Grundeni would start a colony that would grow in the USLA. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse